


To Make a Home

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Dystopia, Forced Relationship, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: creator chose not to add any warnings. you chose to click in anyway.edit: might add warnings on chapters if i decide to change the rating, but only then.this is not meant to represent any members of txt....also, this is randomness in all its glory.u've been warned.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 20
Kudos: 90
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Hi

**Author's Note:**

> creator chose not to add any warnings. you chose to click in anyway.  
> edit: might add warnings on chapters if i decide to change the rating, but only then.
> 
> this is not meant to represent any members of txt.
> 
> ...also, this is randomness in all its glory.
> 
> u've been warned.

Yeonjun arrived to the address stated in the letter twenty-one minutes earlier. It was an apartment’s complex, far from his parents’ house but close to his university, with a suitcase and a backpack, carrying the basics for his newly-mated life. There was a boy waiting in front of the door dressed in a long fur-lined parka, with a scarf that covered half of his face and a beanie that covered a great portion of the rest of his head, he was also carrying luggage. Maybe he was his…?

“Hi,” Yeonjun smiled. He tried to be as non-threatening as he could, watching how the eyes of the boy lifted to meet his gaze, blinking rapidly. “Are you here for your—?”

“Do not speak to the omega until I say so,” a harsh voice interrupted, making the boy flinch and Yeonjun turn immediately, guessing that was their mating inspector. He also guessed he didn’t want to get on her bad side, so he tried to make amends at once.

“I apologize, it won’t happen again.” He bowed. The boy, an omega now that the wind let him know his second gender, bowed as well to greet.

The inspector, a petite middle aged woman in a long black coat, black shiny purse and leather suitcase, gave them a long scrutinizing stare. Her scowl was scary, Yeonjun had to stop himself from standing in front of the omega to cover him.

“I sincerely hope so,” she arranged her glasses. “Well, since we’re all early we can proceed with introductions. I am beta inspector officer Park. You are alpha Choi Yeonjun, twenty, and that over there is omega Choi Beomgyu, eighteen. Now, I would normally wait until the time scheduled but it’s cold enough so let’s see your designated home, shall we?”

“Of course,” muttered the alpha. The woman took a plastic sealed bag from her purse and handed it to him; it had a single silver key. Yeonjun looked at her and she at least didn’t seem exasperated at his clueless attitude.

“That is the key to your new residence. If you wish you can make a copy and give it to the omega, but as a rule we only give one to the alpha or male beta of the couple. Remember, the Family Ministry keeps a copy of every designated home, expect surprise inspections at any given moment. You can ask for another copy if you lose this one but if that happens you will be fined. Understood?”

“Yes, Park-nim. May I open it?”

“You may. Hurry, my feet are freezing.”

“Yes, Park-nim.”

He hastily ripped the plastic bag and then opened the door, letting the inspector officer to go in first. He saw Choi Beomgyu, the omega boy, waiting patiently, but Yeonjun gestured silently for him to enter before him. The boy nodded, also in silence, and once they were all inside the alpha noticed that the woman had already taken off her shoes, was seated on the couch and was taking some papers from her open suitcase, arranging them on the coffee table.

“You, omega,” she pointed as she took a little pile of papers on her lap. The boy flinched as he took off his combat boots. He had barely had time to put his bags on the floor. “Go wash your hands and bring me a glass of ice tea. There should be a bottle of that in the fridge. No ice. Thank you.”

Yeonjun watched as Beomgyu-ssi hurried to the kitchen, trying to breathe in slowly, calming down, biting his own tongue. It was hard not to say anything, but to even mention anything was dangerous. She had enough power to make their lives miserable.

“Okay, let’s start. Have a seat, alpha Yeonjun. This is a small apartment, so a tour won’t be necessary. You have two bedrooms, one bathroom, a little storage room, a kitchen and a living room with dining room. 90 square meters, all furnished. You can’t have a tenant but you are allowed to have guests. Any guests can stay the night as long as they don’t stay for longer than a week. Remember we will be monitoring you this first year, you don’t want a stain in your file. Ah, my tea,” she took the glass from the boy and asked before taking a sip, “any questions thus far?”

“No, Park-nim.”

“Great. You can seat down, omega. Now, even if you are soulmates you have the right to reject your mate but only after a week from today,” she said as she looked at Yeonjun, and only Yeonjun. “If you do—” she rambled on, the alpha had the urge to butt in and say that he didn’t have any intention to do so, especially after looking at the dejected face of the boy next to him, but again, it was dangerous to do so, “—so remember, form 41-A, got it?”

“Yes, Park-nim.”

“Terrific. So I handed you the main key, these are the keys for the bedrooms, the bathroom and main drawers in the master bedroom and kitchen—of course, they are just for you but you can grant access of some keys to your omega if you think is necessary. Here’s the list of the furniture, they belong to the Ministry so take good care of it. This one is the list of appliances, also the Ministry’s. This is the list of items that belong to you, including bedding, towels, first-aid kit, utensils, and etcetera. This is the monetary aid you will get as long as you are mated with this or any other omega, even a female beta, and you must know this but this has nothing to do with your scholarship, that’s your right as an alpha. You understand the difference, yes?”

“Yes, Park-nim.”

“Which reminds me…” she started looking for a particular pile of documents inside of her case and a pen. “Since your omega is currently underage, you can choose whether you’d like for him or not to finish his high school education. You don’t have to make a choice now, obviously.”

“I think is important that he graduates. May I ask a question?”

“You may.”

“It’s about this law…”

“Ah,” the beta deadpanned. “I know the one. Yes, omegas are allowed in university, but it’s not your duty to comply with it, don’t fret.”

“Are there any scholarships available?”

There was a beat of silence. The woman’s expression was as stony as ever.

“Yes.” She said after a painful pause. “Form 96-G. I’m afraid I didn’t bring it, but I can mail it to you this week. You have to present the omega’s grades’ report, three recommendation letters, an essay handwritten by you and another handwritten by the omega. I wouldn’t worry about the grades, but make sure he keeps school attendance of 85% or higher. Let’s say you apply now and get the scholarship, if the omega’s admission tests are not good enough or you mistakenly help him apply to med school or law school, which is illegal for his kind, then he won’t be eligible for higher education, he will lose his spot and it will go to someone else in waiting list. Easy as that. There’s another issue if you decide to grant your omega permission to enter university.”

“What is it?”

“That means a commitment. He must finish whatever it is he starts. You will have to keep this omega for as long as he’s in school, and if you decide to break your bond before he graduates then you take the risk that his next designated alpha won’t allow him to keep attending classes. Then he will lose the scholarship and you will be fined.”

“…Okay.”

“I would think about it more thoroughly if I were you.”

“Thank you for your concern, Park-nim. I will think about it. I would appreciate it if you could still send me the form, uh…”

“96-G.”

“96-G, that one, thank you.”

“And use a blue-ink pen.”

“I sure will, thank you very much.”

“Also,” she begun again, “the fact that your omega is in school does not exempt you from your duties. The Family Ministry spends millions every hear finding and pairing soulmates, sometimes even outside Korea, brings them together and offers them housing, education, opportunities, and the only thing that we expect in return is your offspring. At least three pups, the first one in less than a year counting from today, if you decide to keep your omega. We are facing a crisis like no other before, if we do not act now we, as a race, will banish. You and your omega are lucky not only because you’re meant to be, but also because you’re both fertile, like every other person with a soulmark is. We had to make sure you were worth the money we spend on you before giving you all of this. If you know what’s good for you and for your country, you will give us three pups as soon as you can. By the way, omega, are you a virgin?”

Choi Beomgyu, still covered under the scarf but at least free of the beanie now, flinched. He gave a quick glance to Yeonjun and, pale as a sheet, shook his head no.

“Still want him?” the beta smirked at the alpha.

And, sure, that hurt. Yeonjun was a little ashamed of admitting it, but he had saved himself for his soulmate. For all the flirty attitude people accused him of having and the perfect body rolls he performed when he danced, he knew he was a softie. And he thought that his soulmate would share that with him. They were made for each other after all, right?

Even so…

“Yes,” he simply said. That syllable alone brushed the smirk out of the beta’s face. “…Park-nim.”

“Fine. Here’s form 2-E, to keep track of the times you mate, if you knot the omega, if the omega had an orgasm, you record everything, understand? If you fail to deliver this before the end of the month, we will have to make an intervention and monitor your mating in person. This one here is the form 9, no letter, it has the omega’s parents’ information in case you wish to grant him permission to see them. I must warn you, though, they live in Daegu. This is form 2-H, you must fill it now and state whether you want or not your omega to keep a cellphone. We can grant you one if you require.”

“Okay.” Yeonjun read the document as fast as he could, checked the options to give a phone for his mate-to-be and also granted a permission to have an e-mail account and social media. “Do I sign here?”

“Yes, please. This is for the omega, it’s a card with a number to report you if you hit him.”

“Oh. Shouldn’t you give it to him?”

“We all know omegas need a good beating once in a while. Just keep it moderate and it shouldn’t be a problem. That means no blood, got it? If I ever catch bruises in the face I’ll have to report it.”

A long, slow breath. Yeonjun gritted his teeth as he nodded. “Yes, Park-nim.”

“And, lastly,” the woman said, unaffected, taking something else from her purse. She extended what appeared to be a cough medicine bottle to the youngest. “Drink this, omega.”

Yes. Yeonjun knew what that was. “Vitamins,” supposedly, to make omegas healthier for mating. A few years back, though, there was a rebel report that claimed that what that liquid did was the exact opposite, making the omegas and female betas weaker, drowsy, perfect for taking the first day of accommodation with their mates. The Family Ministry never acknowledged the accusations. Yeonjun watched with a hint of dread how the delicate fingers fumbled with the cap and brought the tinted bottle to his mouth, wishing he could prevent him from drinking it, until he caught a peep of his entire face.

Choi Beomgyu was beautiful.

“Wonderful. You got yourself an obedient one, congratulations,” the beta said as she watched the boy drinking, emptying the bottle. “Expect this to work within an hour. In the meantime, read this, omega. It is a guideline for good omegas on how to please their alpha. Also, this. This is a manual on good behavior. This is a cooking manual, although at your age I’d guess you know how to cook. And this is a moon calendar, to keep track of your heats and to know when it’s best to mate.”

“Thank you, Park-nim,” Yeonjun said on behalf of his partner, seeing that that horrible woman still didn’t say the omega could speak.

“I will take my leave, then,” she announced after she gathered all her things, standing. “I will be seeing you tomorrow to check on your first day living together, at eight sharp. Then we have another appointment in a week, and then a first pregnancy test in a month. If you breed your omega by then there’s a bonus for you, in cash, and it would grant you some points in that scholarship you want. Ah, I almost forgot, this is a manual on fertility; it points out the best positions and other instructions to get your omega pregnant.”

“Yes, thank you, Park-nim.”

“Those are the only scheduled appointments, apart from the monthly pregnancy tests. The rest are surprise visitations. Keep your home clean, omega, no one likes a slacker. Ah, and if by the third time there’s still no pup, we’ll intervene.”

“I understand, Park-nim.”

“Well then. I’ll see you tomorrow. Good evening.”

“Good evening, Park-nim, thank you for everything.”

Finally, he shut the door after that horrendous beta. The alpha sighed and for the first time he took in his new home. The big window, taking an entire wall, the furniture, the white walls, even the plants, as per his request when they asked him about his preferences for housing. He had expected something more somber and cold, coming from the government, but he was glad he had been wrong. It was a nice apartment.

And then there was Choi Beomgyu, looking at him anxiously from the living room.


	2. A Conversation on the Train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the point of this is that there is no point.  
> long live the no-plot imaginery.
> 
> no beta we die like men btw.

Beomgyu had the cutest mittens, Yeonjun just stared at them as the boy kept his hands on his lap, looking through the window even if it was hard; the train had all its lights on and it was dark outside, it was easier to see the reflection on the glass than to get a view of the scenery.

“Hey,” he brushed some bangs off the boy’s face because he couldn’t help himself. The youngest turned to blink at him. He just smiled. “Don’t you want to take off your jacket? It’s hot in here.”

Beomgyu shook his head. “I’m fine. I get cold easily.”

“’Kay,” he said as he kept petting the younger’s head. “Try to get some sleep at least, you have school tomorrow and we have another two hours until we get to Seoul.”

At this, Beomgyu smiled, his eyes lost into nothingness. Yeonjun was about to ask what was wrong when the boy spoke first.

“Thank you for the trip, hyung. I, um,” he swallowed, frowned. There was something that he wanted to say but couldn’t. Yeonjun had an idea of what it was.

“It’s okay. Your mom seemed so happy to see you.”

A scoff. “She literally cried, hyung. But it’s okay… I mean, we all thought I’d never get to see them again—anyways. My parents really liked you, I wish you could’ve met my brother, but maybe when his service is over?”

“Gladly. You said he doesn’t have a soulmate?”

“He doesn’t. And he’s a beta, just like mom and dad, so he has no benefits from the government.”

“Ouch.”

“Nah, it’s okay. Before I met you I was really envious of him. He doesn’t have all the free stuff but at least he has his freedom. I really thought—we all thought I was going to present as a beta. When I came out as omega I had no idea what was going on, it was so confusing.”

Yeonjun hummed, now taking the boy’s hand in his own. “My mother’s an alpha and my mom’s an omega, but they’re not soulmates. They carry other people’s marks on their skin, because… well, my mom’s soulmate rejected her and my mother’s soulmate died before they met, so the Family Ministry put them together. It was a happy coincidence, that’s what they always say.”

“Your mom’s lucky she got your mother, then. I mean, if they’re like you they must be nice?”

The alpha chuckled. “Well, yes and no. Thank you, by the way,” he tapped his nose, making the other grin. “Actually, my mom’s first mate was a piece of shit. I don’t know what exactly he did to her, but my mother’s told me stories of their first days living together. My mom was terrified of everything, kind of like you when we met.”

“Sorry about that.”

“Hey, we had an agreement, don’t apologize for things like that. Besides, I get it, I would’ve been scared too, with that… Park bitch—you know what? Let’s not talk about her. What was I going to say…? Ah, yes. I thought I was going to present as omega, so I get what you’re saying about expecting something else.”

“Really? But that’s the complete opposite.”

“I know. I even got my soulmark at thirteen, two years before I presented, so my parents were already giving me advice on how to survive my mate. It’s because on my mom’s side there’s always been omegas and betas, and my mother was the exceptional alpha in her family. The chances of me being an alpha were even slimmer than being a beta. I guess I got the recessive gene.”

Beomgyu was listening attentively and nodding at the story. Yeonjun ended up watching how the boy processed this new information in silence, wondering what was he thinking, but not daring to ask. They had been living together less than a week, but it was enough to know some things about his soulmate. To know, for example, that the omega could talk endlessly if he felt comfortable enough. And that was wonderful.

“My parents had no clue on what to do after I presented as omega. There are some omegas on my mom’s side, but they’re all female, and none of them has a soulmate so they picked their own partners and have no pups. I got my mark at sixteen, the same year I presented, and we all tried to find information about male omegas with a soulmark, because they’re so rare… but at first we only got facts that contradicted each other, or the people in the Family Ministry were rude and didn’t want to provide any help, or when we found the real information it was all depressing.”

“Depressing?”

“Like, we have the most chances of being rejected or mistreated by our mates. We always present complications at childbirth—well, you must know all that.”

“Yeah.”

“But then there was the legal stuff. When we found out that if my mate wanted I could spend the rest of my life locked I—nevermind.”

“But that didn’t happen.” Yeonjun looked into his mate’s eyes, caressing his nape under his jacket. With relief, he noticed the boy gave in to his touch. “We just spend an entire weekend with your parents, and you can see them whenever you want, and tomorrow you have school, you can even go to university if you want and look for a job… everything’s fine.”

Beomgyu nodded, eyes closed. “I know.”

But Yeonjun was not convinced. There was something wrong. “Then what’s the matter?”

“It’s just… I can’t stop thinking about the unlucky ones. Why would anyone mistreat their own soulmate? Or send them away?”

“I don’t know, cub.”

“And that card you gave me to report you if you’re abusive, you think they would bother to do something about it if I called?”

“Gyu—”

“And I saw one of those guidelines inspector Park gave you to read. It taught you how to punish me without damaging my reproductive system, that’s the only thing that’s gonna cost you anything if you hurt me.”

“Hey, are you accusing me of something?”

That sobered him up. “No,” Beomgyu huffed. “No, it’s not about you. I’m sorry, hyung.”

It also sobered Yeonjun up. “Come here, you brat,” he hugged him, and was just about to kiss his head but… ah, what the hell, he gave him that kiss anyway. “Don’t apologize, I get it.”

He felt the younger’s head nodding under his chin.

It was nice. This was nice, with the little mini-fight and everything, it was theirs. They spend a minute like that, Yeonjun kissed him again and let him go. They went back to the positions they were in before, but Yeonjun felt audacious and put his head on the younger’s shoulder.

“Hyung.”

“Hm.”

Silence.

“What, cub?”

“Nothing. I’m just glad it’s you.”

Yeonjun then felt another rush of braveness and kissed his temple.

“Me too, cub. I’m really glad it’s you.”


	3. Shut the door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another vignette.  
> this chapter is weird. and short!  
> also, kind of sad. maybe.

Yeonjun stretched his arms as he yawned, making his way to the bedroom. Right before opening the door he looked around the dark apartment: the main door was securely locked, all lights were off, the kitchen was pristine and the documents he had to present to Park nim were ready and organized in a neat pile on the table. Thankfully he had classes a little later the next day, he thought as he sighed and turned the knob.

As he stepped into the room, the soft light of one of the bedside lamps surprised him. His first thought was that the omega was still awake, but after a quick glance it was obvious that he was not. Beomgyu slept peacefully under the thick comforter, judging by the soft breathing and how still he was even after the Yeonjun closed the door. Really, from that angle the alpha could not see the boy’s face, but if he were awake he would’ve already reacted somehow—like jolt and greet him and ask him if everything was alright.

Yeonjun sighed. He was so fucking tired, but finally the day was over, and Beomgyu was fast asleep, which meant he could skip pajamas already instead of waiting until the boy fell unconscious to undress, like he had been doing since they had got that furnace of a comforter. With his eyes closed he took his clothes off, thinking about his classes, about Beomgyu’s classes, the forms he had to have ready for Park nim the next day, that conversation he had with his mother that afternoon, the manual about omega’s rights and duties that a classmate recommended to him that he had to get, about—shit did he set his alarm? He went to his nightstand to check his phone and… ah, yes, it was set.

He sighed, again. Now even the little things caused him mini heart attacks. Whatever, time to sleep. He put the phone back on the nightstand, turned towards the bed and—

He froze.

Beomgyu was looking at him with wide eyes, like a bug living inside of a cocoon made of white cotton (the fabric of the comforter, mind you), and Yeonjun was busted, absolutely busted, wearing nothing but boxers and about to get in bed next to this ~~child~~ boy who was supposed to be his mate but had barely had any physical interactions with since they had been living together, which was just a miserable week.

What the hell should he do now? Apologize? Explain? Go to sleep to the other room? Actually, those three sounded like a really good—

“Yes.”

It was Beomgyu the one who broke the eternal silence. He just said that and, with sleepy eyes and messy hair and puffy face, slowly but surely, sat up. He moved so serenely, yet his scent changed in that way that Yeonjun had learned to identify as nervousness. The younger did that a lot.

“What are you doing?” Yeonjun asked when the boy proceed to take off his shirt. The fact that he still had a functional mouth was a surprise, even if the words were barely more than a mutter.

“It’s okay,” Beomgyu smiled politely, as if that explained anything. “Let me just help,” he added as he dug his hands back under the comforter and—was he…? Yes, he was taking off his bottoms under the covers as well.

One plus one is two, and Yeonjun understood the meaning of all of this too.

“No!” He voiced a little louder than necessary, positively making the omega flinch, as if he needed any more ways to make freak him out. “Shit, sorry, no, I didn’t—it’s just a misunderstanding, please, don’t do that? I wasn’t—” It was ridiculous. This was ridiculous. Yeonjun stopped himself right there, took a breath and made a gesture with his index to ask for a moment, which he took to at least put his sweatpants back on. Beomgyu just looked at him, still, in silence. “Cub,” Yeonjun tried again, looking straight into his eyes, “I’m sorry if I scared you, but I’ve been sleeping like this for a couple of days now, the comforter is just too hot for me. I never intended to do… anything else… with you or… to you.” Just when Beomgyu’s lips parted to respond, he went on, “And don’t say it’s okay, or that we can get rid of this thing, okay? I know you couldn’t sleep the first night because you were cold, we’re keeping it and that’s final. But I can go sleep in the guestroom, at least this first night, we can solve this tomorrow, I—I’m just too fucking tired right now.” He shrugged, scratched his nape and turned to go.

“Hyung?”

Yeonjun stopped at the door. “Yes, cub,” he smiled tiredly. Beomgyu was still sitting, but he kept the comforter up to his neck to cover himself. When no answer came and the troubled expression didn’t leave the omega’s face, Yeonjun felt the urge to go back and hold him. Of course, he didn’t do that. “I promise, it’s okay. We can talk again tomorrow, alright?”

“Hyung…”

“It’s alright, really. Sleep well.”

He shut the door quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i guess i could take some suggestions, if somebody has one of those? idk.


	4. Azure Flames and Crystals pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not edited, as usual ★~(◡‿◡✿)

He raised his head slowly, blinking at the pale blue sky. It was getting late already, what time was it?

He should check the time, shouldn’t he? He should get back home. Hell, he wasn’t even supposed to be there to begin with, sitting in a bench all alone outside, still wearing his school uniform, not a meal since breakfast. Alpha Yeon—err, Yeonjun hyung was probably worried?

Huh. Beomgyu wondered about that.

The kids were all gone now, he realized. Now the park had more shadows and no movement, and the distant city buzz lacked the laughter and squeaky voices from before. It was also colder too, with the sunset nearing and the temperature dropping rather violently. His hands were cold already, not that it was that surprising. Some streetlamps were already lit, now that he took notice.

Damn. He should really get back home now, shouldn’t he?

“Hey,” a male voice called next to him, and even if he wasn’t in the best mood he tried to smile a little as he looked to the person speaking to him.

Except it wasn’t one person, but a group of people. Four guys, all of them betas, apparently, judging by their body language and scents.

“What is this pretty omega doing all alone?” Said one of them.

“No mate around, no guardian…” Said another, as he sat right next to him.

“And it’s getting late,” the first guy went on, crouching in front of Beomgyu as he grinned at him like the hungry beast that he was.

They had him surrounded. It should be scary, but the boy knew how to use the little advantages he had in this world. He tilted his head as he looked at the horn dogs around him with boredom before showing them the tattoo in the palm of his right hand. “Lay one fucking finger on me and you’ll all rot in prison. Unless my mate, who’s an alpha by the way, asks for death penalty.”

That brushed the smiles off their stupid faces like magic, but still one of them insisted, “Look around, there’s no one else here, who’s gonna tell your mate whatever happens to you? You chose the worst place to be, kid.”

Beomgyu huffed, pointing to the security camera on top of a post a few meters away from them, “I don’t know, whoever works the security in this park, I guess?” At that, the group turned to see and they deflated so fast that the omega could feel the satisfaction in his blood, blooming in his grin. There was already evidence of them approaching him and they all knew that was enough to send them to jail for life if they hurt him, one of the Family Ministry’s precious registered omegas, in any way.

“Tch. Whatever, you’re not even that cute anyway,” one of them stepped back with a sneer.

“I am that cute and more,” Beomgyu scowled. “What, so you are dumb and blind too?”

“Hey, watch it,” the one next to him threatened. Or tried to.

“Or what?” Beomgyu challenged coolly, not retreating one bit. “You really want to damage the property of a registered alpha that much, huh, poor little beta?”

Inside the man’s eyes Beomgyu could see the fear taking over him and the frustration building up, both at the same time. He knew because he had felt the same thing over and over again, but for once he could take advantage of it for himself.

“Let’s just go, it’s not worth it,” another said. The omega didn’t even bother to look who was it.

“Yeah,” the man next to him agreed. “This bitch’s too noisy.”

Beomgyu just snorted, watching them walk away with hatred in their eyes. “Yeah, go away. And stop harassing lonely omegas, you’re fucking pathetic! Stupid betas.”

“Shut up, whore.”

“You’re the whore! Now that you couldn’t get me go fuck a tree or something.”

“God, just shut up! You’re so annoying!”

At that, Beomgyu barked. He barked like a little poodle, growled even, enjoying the looks of disgust because those weren’t more powerful than the fact that they were running away in defeat. He barked without a care in the world, because he, for once, was a victor and not a fucking victim. He barked and barked just to end up bursting into laughter, because hell, that was so fucking funny.

“Ah,” he whined as he rubbed his stomach; it hurt from laughing too hard and for too long, “stupid assholes. Pfft.”

Silence, again.

It was getting dark. He should go back home now.

“My alpha, huh,” he whispered, staring at his right palm, his soulmark, the thing that guaranteed two things: that he had a soulmate and that he could have pups. It was an intricate design of azure flames and crystals that formed a perfect circle. His alpha had the same mark, and he had seen it only once… by accident.

It’s okay, we’ll talk tomorrow, he’d said. Bullshit. The talk never came, and of course Beomgyu wouldn’t insist, he’d heard enough warnings.

He exhaled and stood up. He had to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have yet to write pt2. sorry about that ig  
> and yes, the approach was totally different from yj's chapters. why? no clue. i mean i know why but not really.
> 
> anyways, i feel like i won't get much feedback in this chapter, for whatever reason. that's ok.  
> also, unrelated but still relevant: my life sucks SO MUCH there are so many things NOT happening right now i'm just UGH.


End file.
